doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Goodbye, Doraemon...
|-|Manga = Doraemon is Leaving!? (ドラえもんがいなくなっちゃう!? Doraemon ga inaku natchau! ?) is the 46th chapter of The Complete Works of Fujiko F. Fujio. Plot Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Sewashi Nobi *Tamako Nobi Gadgets used *Time Machine *Time TV Gallery |-|1973 version = Goodbye, Doraemon... (さようならドラえもん Sayōnara Doraemon) is the last episode of the Doraemon 1973 anime. Plot Nobita comes home from buying a bicycle. Doraemon is waiting until Sewashi comes and says that Doraemon's duty and goal (to make Nobita have a happy future) has been achieved. Before leaving though, the gang gives Doraemon a present (which is a dorayaki), and the gang says goodbye as the opening theme song plays. Doraemon and Nobita both agree that Doraemon will re-visit the 20th century some day, and with that, Doraemon enters the desk (but exits to retrieve his dorayaki), enters again, and says his last few goodbyes as he travels back through time, where he will travel back to the future. Nobita begins to cry, but strengths up and says he will do his best as a orchestrated version of the opening plays. Doraemon tells Nobita to go on in the Time TV, and Nobita is trying to ride his bicycle for Doraemon as the orchestra soon ends. Doraemon successfully had made it back to the future. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Gatchako *Botako *Sewashi Nobi *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Sensei *Two unnamed teachers Gadgets used *Time Machine *Time TV Links to the 1973 anime audio Part 1 Part 2 Gallery NT28fHd.jpg JSJC676ggggd7d66a7.png 52.jpg Trivia *In the 1973 anime, Doraemon does not return to Nobita; this is because the 1973 anime was cancelled after the animation studio had a bankrupt before that the newer president of the animation studio wasn't interest to continue anime. There was to be a second season in which Doraemon does return, but like said before, the animation studio had a bankrupt. Making 1973 Doraemon rerun again until 1979 when Shin Ei Animation created more successful anime adaption and the publisher send the letter to last broadcaster, Toyama Television ordered to stop airing 1973 Version Doraemon due to 1979 Version has aired in other television station and prevent bad reputation. *Though this episode is only available in audio, it was found in the IMAGICA storage in 1995. **Only some photo/screenshot were also survive, on one photo the hand which closed the photo is possibly look like a archivist or Masami Jun. *This was the only 1973 anime where the Time TV is known to be used. *This is one the episodes used in Stand by Me Doraemon. *Many have confused this episode as an adaptation of the chapter "Goodbye, Doraemon", but this was published in March 1974. *This episode was the saddest of the few 1973 episodes, depicting that Doraemon would be leaving forever. Category:Manga Chapters Category:The Complete Works of Fujiko F. Fujio Volume 1 Chapters Category:The Complete Works of Fujiko F. Fujio Chapters Category:1973 anime episodes Category:Episodes that lack a remake ja:無題（ドラえもん最終回２) zh:哆啦A夢要離開了？！